


A Deal is a Deal

by azultheblue28



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Drinking, Drugs, Grinding, Kissing, Other, Overloads (Transformers), Pole Dancing, Porn With Plot, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Valve Fingering (Transformers), very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 15:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azultheblue28/pseuds/azultheblue28
Summary: Blurr's mission is to go undercover in a club. He is to act like one of the service bots and get information on Decepticon information. Swindle makes a deal for little servicing from the bot.
Relationships: Blurr/Swindle
Kudos: 34





	A Deal is a Deal

It was just a mission. Like any other. Blurr convinced himself that everything was going to be okay. He’d get the information and get out. Simple and easy. However, when he saw what he had to do, maybe it wouldn’t be so easy.

He was thankful that he could cover the Autobot insignia on his chassis. Everything was a good go. He was fast, agile, and flexible as all hell. Bots in the back room were already pampering him up, telling him to show off his panel and other things which he’d refrained from remembering.

When Blurr went out into the club, ready to start dancing and swaying some Decepticon scum to share information, he found himself too tense in the sea of drunk and horny bots. He needed a drink himself and thankfully he saw they were allowed some Energex. Taking a swing and letting the drink burn down his throat, he was ready to continue on with his mission. 

Bots all around were hooting and hollering over the loud music. Lights dim in some areas while others were bright. It was a club for sure and it only helped Blurr work up the courage to go dance. He switched out with a bot who was off shift and went up onto a stage on the side of the main walkway. 

Bots clapped and hollered, getting ready to enjoy what the bot would bring. Blurr grabbed the pole and took a deep breath. It was go time. If he failed here, all was over. With what looked like ease, he placed two hands on the pole and lifted himself up, his legs pointing towards the bots. He could see how impressed they were that he could pull this off.

He pulled himself up, righting himself on the pole and turning to face the bots. Blurr smirked as he glided down slowly, exposing his valve ever so slightly. That seemed to really get them rowdy. Once he reached the ground, he bent back and pushed up, showing more of his panel off. 

Bots were cheering for him. Some made comments on how good he looked. Some other naughty things. Blurr grinded on the pole with his aft for a moment, drinking up the attention. He could see why bots did it. Good pay for a good time. He lifted himself up on the pole again, facing away from the bots before hooking his pedes around each other for support and bending back. There were whistles and clapping as Blurr slowly went down, extending his hands to support his weight. He pushed himself off, do a little backbend and making to show off himself a little more.

Before he landed, he spread his legs to each side of him. He could hear the audience loving the show and that’s what kept him going. As he got up, he made sure to flaunt his stuff off before going back to the pole and pulling a few more tricks as he waited for someone to take his place.

When Blurr was finally off the stage, he was walking around. Strutting and trying to catch someone’s attention. A few bots made some passes and some provide some information, but not much to call this mission successful. A few more bots later, Blurr was caught by a different bot. He’d been staring Blurr down for a while, but the bot never it gave it much thought as he tried flirting with others. When they did meet eyes, the bot smirked, signaling for Blurr to come.

Blurr walked over, forcing a smile on his face. The bot patted the seat next to him, telling him to sit down. Blurr just that, making sure that they were touching everywhere. It gets the bots nervous. This one however just grinned at his action.

“You’re new around here sweetcheeks.” He hummed, sipping some Energex.

“Just got hired. I thought I might make use of myself through other means. Warfighting isn’t for me.”

“I see. Well, how about we get acquainted? I’m Swindle.” He held his free hand out for Blurr to shake. Blurr smiled taking it. “Blurr.”

“Saw some of you on the pole over there. You’ve got a few tricks in those circuits.”

“And so much more. That depends on what you got of course.”

“What do you want?”

Blurr smiled, slowly moving on top of Swindle. He pushed himself against the bot, grinding himself on the plate. Swindle didn’t seem to be affected by his action, rather amused.

“I’m a curious little bot. I like to know what goes on in processors like yours.”

“Like mine? Want to elaborate on that?”

“The mind of a Decepticon. Autobots always talk about how they believe in how they are right and Decepticons want to destroy all life, but you seem to be wanting to take pleasure in it. Seeing how you’re here.” Blurr leaned forward, trying to seduce the bot into answering him. Swindle's hand slowly rubbed his hip, his digit swirling over it. “What do you think?”

“You’re a smart bot in a sexy body. Do all the bots fall for that?”

Blurr froze. He’d been caught. _ Shit! _Before he could move off, Swindle pulled his hip forwards.

“Tsk tsk. We’re in a strip club full off Decepticon bots alike. Are you sure you really want to cause a scene? Especially if I were to tell you were an Autobot. You’d be shot on sight.” Swindle smirked, watching Blurr stared back. He had nowhere to go. He couldn’t run away!

“What do you want?”

“Services of course. I came here to have a good time! You came here for information of course, so why not have a little… exchange?” 

“What exactly do services include?” Blurr shifted in his spot, trying to relax. Swindle took a drink from his glass. Signaling for a bot to come and take it. Almost immediately, his cup was replaced with Engerex and another cup was presented. Swindle motioned for Blurr to take it, which he hesitantly did.

“Services I’d like right now is to drink and get frisky. I can give you 500 gigs of Decepticon information if you agree.”

“But if I don’t you’ll have me killed.”

“Yes. I suppose you’re in a twist. But, hey, it’s just a little fun and you do get a reward.” Swindle smirked holding up his glass. Blurr stared for a moment, slowing tinking their glasses together. Both of them drank a bit of Engerex, officiating their deal. Placing his cup on the table in front of them, he returned to Swindle who was waiting for Blurr to make his move.

Blurr slowly kissed pressed his lips against Swindle's, grinding their hips together more. Swindle kissed back, tilting his head for a more intimate kiss. Wrapping his arms around Swindle, he pressed deeper into the kiss, tasting the Engerex he had been drinking. Their glossa were invading each other’s intake, happily tasting the aftertaste of their drink. 

Swindle slowly rubbed Blurr’s waist, moving down to his aft. He squeezed his protoform, happily needing the mesh. Blurr moved his hips to show off his aft more so Swindle could touch all of it. His digits glided all over on his cheeks, gripping and grabbing what he could. Blurr pulled back, feeling himself starting to heat up. Swindle only smirked, happy at his response.

“I can feel you’re getting worked up. Good to know.” the servo on his aft smacked it, Blurr gasping at the action. Swindle smiled more, sipping more Energex. “Why don’t you show what you can do?”

Blurr took a moment, trying to gaged what he could do. At this point, the Energex was kinda getting to him. It had enough time to get into his system from earlier and it at least helped the awkwardness from coming. 

He shifted in place, grinding their plates slowly at first. Blurr leaned back, moving his hips up more. Swindel’s optics looked at his plate hungrily. Blurr snickered to himself, enjoying how warm and nice he felt at that moment. He picked himself up, turning him back towards Swindel and began to grind his aft on the bot. 

Swindle was enjoying the show, however inexperienced Blurr was. The grinding and the warmth emitting from the bot was nice. His aft was a delight to feel, however. The soft round plump mesh working its way around his panel. Swindle had to keep tabs on himself when he could feel the itch to buck up. Taking the last on his drink and the cup disappearing out of it, Swindle reached around Blurr. 

His servos felt up and down the protoform, causing the blue bot to shiver. Swindle smirked, pulling Blurr closer. He could hear the vents running in his system as he worked down towards his plate. Digits danced at the seams, happily teasing and picking inside. Blurr let out small gasps and whines, trying to continue himself. The bot behind him, hummed, feeling how Blurr became putty under him with only so little action.

“I’m getting bored. Shall we go somewhere more private? I would love to frag you right here and now, but I think I want our session to memorable.”

“To you or me?”

“Both of us. Come along now, there’s a free backroom that I have for these occasions.” Swindle motioned for to scoot off, which the speedster did. Blurr watched as Swindle sat up and grabbed his unfinished drink. The bot handed it to Blurr, waiting for him to finish. Swigging it down, Swindle grabbed his servo and guided Blurr away from the loud pulsing room.

The long hall Swindle led Blurr down was almost completely silent, or than the loud thumping in some of the rooms with moans. Of course. The backroom of a strip club. Something like that was bound to happen. Swindle opened a door, a berth laying right in the middle of the room. Blurr walked in first, swaying back and forth. All the Energex he drank was finally getting to him. Was that Swindle’s plan?

“Blurr, why don’t you do lay down for me?” his voice was sweet as he gave him a little push towards the berth. Blurr didn’t fight it, finding it easier to just obey. He crawled onto it, seeing Swindle fidgeting with something in the corner. 

Blurr’s vents hitched as his body finally relaxed and he was able to focus on the pulsing want of his valve. Laying on his back, Blurr slowly drew his servo’s down, playing with the seams and caressing the protoform. When he made it to his panel, Blurr let out a soft moan.

  


“I’m surprised it went through so fast.” Swindle’s voice sounded so far away as Blurr continued to play with himself. He didn’t fight anything, opening his panels. His valve was already leaking onto the berth and his spike fully erect. 

“So cute.” Blurr could see Swindle looming for him, his servos touching his spike. He let out a moan, enjoying the touch of the other bot. His hips rocked against the servo, begging for more attention. Swindle leaned down, kissing and nibbling on Blurr’s lips without any restraint. His glossa ran over his lips before diving into his intake, tasting him again. Digits swiftly entered, Blurr moaning loudly into the kiss. 

The digits didn’t seem to want to wait for Blurr to be ready, quickly pumping in and out of him, milking all the noise out of him. Swindle pulled back, smirking against Blurr’s neck. The speedster was a mess, rocking his hips and making so much noise.

“That Energex was something wasn’t it? It makes you feel so good. So obedient. So willing.” Blurr didn’t quite understand the meaning of what Swindle was saying, but deep down it wasn’t good. A third digit entered, making Blurr scream and wiggle under the bot. He clung onto him, begging for more. It felt so good, being so full.

“Blurr… you’re so tight. So cute. Primus, you should just quit working for the Autobots and be by my side.” Swindle smiled at him, pulling out the digits. Blurr whined, rocking his hips for something else. “What do you want? More?”

“Yes…” his single word was slow and almost incomprehensible. 

“Does a spike sound good?”

Blurr nodded, his voice box betraying him. He could feel something press up against his valve. Something warm and hard. He wanted it in him badly, even though he couldn’t tell what exactly it was.

“So vulnerable under me. Perhaps this should become your look. When you sober up, we’ll talk it out.” 

The spike entering his valve was painful. Blurr cried out, scratching Swindle’s paint in agony. When it first made it through, Blurr soon began to moan and relax. His valve squeezed and rippled around the hard burning spike. Swindle let out a few soft moans, cursing here and there. Once he was fully in, it wasn’t long before he was pulling out to slam back in. 

Blurr laid there, letting Swindle frag him however hard he liked. His arms fell to the side of his helm and legs relaxed while still showing his valve. Swindle seemed to enjoy the limp frame under him, grabbing his waist and slamming into it. Random words and unfinished phrases left Blurr’s mouth, happily enjoying the sweet pleasure.

His first overload came bursting over him, his voice box crackling as he screams. Swindle hummed, happily listening to cry. He didn’t stop, rather, going faster than before. Blurr tried to pry himself away when it became too much, but he didn’t have the strength to stop him. Swindle didn't seem to notice him.

Blurr overloaded a second time, Swindle following suit with the wet rippling valve was milking his spike dry of all the transfuilds he was pouring into Blurr. The blue bot moaned from Swindle removing himself from him. It was a cold moment before Swindle sat down next to him, wrapping a free arm around his frame. Blurr tried to move in closer, his optics looking up to see Swindle loading something on the datapad.

“A deal with a deal Blurr. Perhaps I may have gotten more out of it, but you’ll still get your information.” Swindle smiled down at the bot, rubbing his helm. Blurr didn’t reply, closely looking at the deal maker. He was quick to fall into recharge, curled up next to Swindle.


End file.
